The present invention relates to a digitalized facsimile communication system.
In a digitalized facsimile communication system, a sequence of black or white picture elements in each scanning line is encoded into binary code and is transmitted. The typical encoding systems are relative address code and run length code. The former is excellent for information suppressing, and can transmit a picture signal quickly, but has the disadvantage that when a transmission error occurs, that error disturbs the whole picture. The latter has less information suppressing effect but has the advantage that the effect of a transmission error is restricted within a single scanning line.
Accordingly, the disadvantage of a prior digitalized facsimile communication system is that the encoding system is fixed, and so the information suppressing and/or the transmission speed of a digitalized facsimile signal is not the best for the instantaneous transmission error rate.